


[Podfic] A Heaven of Blackbirds

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: The Fionavar Tapestry - Guy Gavriel Kay
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "A Heaven of Blackbirds" by treeJaelle's story
Relationships: Jaelle/Paul Schafer
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] A Heaven of Blackbirds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Heaven of Blackbirds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273) by [tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tree/pseuds/tree). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:18:17
  * **File Size:** 23 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1TJ_c1MO353mUC3-isQ0IaXSu2FJrSayG)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ptQ14drXFkvVUPkrrYNGsdowPqdJghHp)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_A Heaven of Blackbirds_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273)
  * **Author:** [tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tree/pseuds/tree)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona




End file.
